Mute Couple
by Ghifia Kuraudo
Summary: Mereka berdua terlihat biasa-biasa saja untuk ukuran sepasang kekasih. Sampai semuanya tidak percaya karena keduanya sudah menjalani hubungan itu selama dua tahun. Yang benar saja! Tapi, kita tidak tahu 'kan bagaimana Mute Couple 'di dalamnya? One-shot. RnR?


"APA! Kau sudah pacaran dengan Neji selama dua tahun!"

Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya seperti bentakan itu menggema di ruangan kelas yang masih sepi. Tenten hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya—hampir saja gendang telinganya pecah karena suara super melengking khas perempuan kebanyakan. "_Um_, iya, memangnya ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan raut polos.

Ino menggeram, tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Mengembuskan napasnya mencoba sabar, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling depan. "Ya, ampun! Bagaimana bisa aku nggak tahu apa-apa tentang ini!" gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

Sakura yang berada di samping Ino masih mematung tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, ia baru sadar dari lamunannya. "Tenten! Kau bahkan sama sekali nggak kelihatan pacaran sama muka tegas itu!" serunya.

Tenten mengernyit mendengar julukan yang diberi Sakura kepada pacarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah luar jendela—melihat murid-murid yang satu per satu berhamburan masuk ke sekolah. _Cerah sekali_, pikirnya sembari mengamati langit di atas.

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan lelah. Mereka tidak mengerti dengan sikap Tenten selama ini. Gadis berambut coklat yang suka dicepol dua itu selalu bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat bersama dengan mereka ataupun dengan Neji Hyuuga—laki-laki dengan pembawaan yang terkenal tegas.

Mereka jadi bingung sendiri, apa benar Tenten sedang menjalin kasih dengan Neji?

_Hah_…

Merepotkan!

o0o

_**Disclaimer**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning**_ : _Alternate Universe_, _Out of Character_, _typos_, minim deskrip, kebanyakan dialog, kadang non baku, _one-shot_, kalimat monoton!

―NejiTen**―**

o0o

**Mute Couple**

o0o

Neji memandang teman-temannya yang bersemangat bermain basket di jam olahraga. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya—tadi ia sempat bertanding dengan Lee satu lawan satu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Lee memang andal di permainan ini.

Lapangan basket penuh dengan suara dukungan dari para kaum hawa teman sekelasnya. Ya, Guru Gai, guru olahraga nyentrik itu memutuskan untuk melakukan pertandingan dengan beberapa grup yang sudah dipilihnya sendiri.

Iris pucat Neji menatap pertandingan yang diwarnai senyuman saling mengejek dari Naruto maupun Sasuke. Ia menghela napas dalam hati melihat kelakuan kekanakan dari keduanya. Tidak terasa waktu sudah habis, kedua tim seri—membuat Naruto mendengus sebal karena tidak bisa mengalahkan _rival_ sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Kau berkeringat… bau tahu."

Suara yang sudah sangat Neji ketahui itu, berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya. Didapatinya Tenten tengah menahan tawa di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Sini, kubersihkan," ujar Tenten seraya mengulurkan sapu tangannya ke dahi Neji, menyeka peluh di sana. Ia sedikit membungkuk sebab Neji masih terduduk di bangku penonton.

"Hn," respon Neji dengan raut datarnya. Yang diartikan Tenten sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih.

Suasana lapangan basket yang hingar bingar menjadi sunyi senyap. Semua anak perempuan menahan napas mereka sedangkan para laki-laki melongo tidak percaya. Mereka menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan berbagai tatapan.

Tentu saja hal itu cukup—ehem, ralat—amat sangat mengagetkan mereka. Yah, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal mereka berdua. Neji sang ketua OSIS penuh daya tarik dan Tenten si ketua klub _karate_ paling disegani di sekolah ini. Oke, ini memang berita menggemparkan, pasalnya ada berita atau lebih tepatnya gosip yang berbunyi bahwa keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan sejak dua tahun lalu! Bahkan sebelum mereka masuk ke sekolah ini!

_What the_—!

Setelah mendengarnya, para Nejinizer (sebutan untuk _fans_ Neji) terlihat kalang kabut. Baru saja mendengarnya, mereka langsung menangis berjamaah di toilet. Sama halnya dengan para lelaki yang menyimpan rasa pada Tenten, ingin sekali mereka membunuh Neji pada saat itu juga.

_Well_, ini terlalu berlebihan!

Yah, salahkan Ino. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu informan nomor satu yang sudah menyebarkan fakta ini. Sebenarnya, Ino pundung semalaman karena baru tahu kabar ini dari mulut Tenten sendiri dua hari yang lalu—biasanya ia selalu tahu informasi bagus sebelum orang itu sendiri yang mengucapkannya. Dan, jangan tanya soal Ino yang selalu mendapatkan info-info itu dari mana.

Tenten yang sudah sadar dengan keheningan di lapangan basket itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Mengedikkan bahunya, ia menghampiri Ino dan Sakura—yang juga bengong—lalu, mengajak mereka untuk kembali ke kelas. Melenggang pergi dengan cuek.

=O=

Sakura memandang horor Tenten yang sedang asyik menikmati nasi _kare_-nya. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda ini sedari tadi menoleh bergantian ke samping kanan-kirinya. Singkat kata, sekarang ia sedang mengahabis waktu istirahat dengan Tenten dan Ino di kantin seperti biasa. Tapi, yang jadi masalahnya adalah pemandangan tepat di samping meja mereka.

_Ehem_!

Sakura ngelirik Ino yang juga ikut ngeliriknya. Dari tatapan mata mereka, seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu menggunakan telepati (sebenarnya, Tenten iri dengan mereka yang bisa telepati—mungkin karena keduanya sudah bersahabat sejak kecil).

Belum ada yang berbicara. Keadaan kantin yang ramai membuat beberapa orang merasakan gendang telinga mereka berdenging. Apalagi ditambah dengan pemandangan di samping meja mereka bertiga yang membuat Ino dan Sakura semakin mengeluarkan aura tajam.

"Kalian nggak makan?" tanya Tenten sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia perhatikan kedua temannya itu masih saja saling melemparkan kalimat melewati mata masing-masing. Menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya, ia fokuskan perhatiannya pada dua temannya yang duduk di depannya, setelah meneguk air mineralnya. "Kenapa, sih?" tanyanya lagi.

Ino memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih dulu, sesekali ia melirik meja sampingnya. "Tenten, kau nggak marah dengan itu?" tanyanya balik sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah empat orang pemuda _plus_ satu-satunya gadis di sana.

Tenten mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino, tertangkap oleh iris coklatnya; seorang gadis berambut pendek—entah siapa itu—sedang berusaha menarik simpati Neji. Sementara itu, ketiga pemuda lainnya hanya menahan kekehan mereka melihat Neji yang menampilkan raut jengah.

Ketiga gadis itu kemudian saling berpandangan. Sakura menatap Tenten cemas, takut Ketuanya di klub _karate_ mengeluarkan jurus terbaiknya, sedangkan Ino menatap antusias gadis coklat itu, kali saja ia mendapatkan info bagus.

Hening.

"Lalu?" setelah beberapa detik, Tenten malah bertanya dengan raut bingungnya—mengakibatkan kedua temannya _sweatdrop_ dengan tanggapan polos (atau cuek?) dari Tenten.

=O=

Neji memutar bola matanya bosan. Cukup sudah, ia sudah jengah dengan kelakuan adik kelasnya dari klub mading itu―yang katanya diberi tugas untuk mewawancarai dirinya sebagai ketua OSIS. Iris pucat Neji menatap ketiga temannya sudah mulai kehilangan kontrol untuk menahan tawa. Sekali lagi, ia memutar bola matanya.

Naruto terbahak sampai beberapa anak menatap dengan pandangan heran bercampur takut. Pemuda berambut pirang itu meng-_death glare_ orang yang memandangnya takut—dikira dia sudah gila apa? Mengatur tawanya juga napasnya, ia berkata, "Neji, jangan memasang raut seperti itu, nanti adik kelas kita takut padamu."

"Hn," sahut pemuda berambut hitam mencuat di depan Naruto.

Entah mengapa Neji ingin sekali mencekik si Uchiha bungsu yang menyetujui perkataan menjengkelkan dari Naruto.

"Hahaha—aduh, perutku sakit—haha." Kiba tertawa semakin keras melihat kemalangan nasib Hyuuga muda itu sebagai seorang ketua OSIS. "_Ehem_!" pemuda berambut coklat itu berdehem. "Nah, Junior, apa ada lagi yang mau kautanyakan?" tanyanya dengan penuh kehangatan.

Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Kiba mendengus geli. Ia sudah tahu, pasti Kiba berusaha untuk mengusir junior mereka secara halus. Mau tidak mau, ia juga turut prihatin, mengingat Neji dari tadi belum menyentuh makanannya karena selalu ditanyai adik kelas itu. "Bisa kau pergi sekarang juga?" _ah_, perkataannya memang selalu kejam—Sasuke tidak bisa menghidari kalimat frontalnya yang langsung menyuruh juniornya untuk segera pergi.

Naruto menggeleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Ia sekarang mengiba pada gadis kecil yang tertunduk takut di depannya. Ia tersenyum lebar padanya—yang konon katanya senyuman sejuta walt-nya bisa membuat gadis mana saja terserang jantung secara mendadak. "Junior, kalau mau bertanya lagi, sebaiknya agak dipercepat, Neji terlihat sangat kelaparan," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"_A_-_ah_, maaf! Pertanyaanku sudah selesai. Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Senior!" ujar gadis tersebut sembari membungkukkan badannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan meja sambil memekik histeris menjumpai teman-temannya.

"Sial kau, Naruto!" rutuk Neji seraya meneguk habis jus kotak yang sudah tidak lagi dingin akibat terlalu lama diabaikannya—ah, rasanya tenggorokkannya sangat kering akibat beribu pertanyaan yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

"Maaf, maaf, habis aku kasihan padamu," bela Naruto dengan melemparkan alasannya, ia nyengir sambil memakan _ramen _yang tinggal separuh.

"Tapi, Neji…"

Semua yang duduk semeja dengan Neji menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan tatapan bertanya. Tidak yakin dengan perkataan Kiba dengan nada serius.

"Apa pacarmu tidak marah? Lihat, dari tadi Ino dan Sakura memandang kita seolah ingin memakan kita hidup-hidup," ujar Kiba dengan air muka berubah cemas. Ia sangat tahu, Sakura mempunyai tenaga melebihi gadis lainnya dan ia juga tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Ino—ia masih sayang hidupnya, bisa jadi informan itu menguak semua urusan pribadinya.

"Biarkan saja," ucap Neji dengan santai. Iris pucatnya mengikuti pergerakan Tenten yang baru keluar dari kantin, setelah sebelumnya melempar pandangan pada Neji.

"_HEE_! Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya Tenten membantingmu karena sudah selingkuh—"

_Bletak_!

Ucapan dari Naruto terputus karena Neji memukul kepalanya dengan buku setebal lima senti yang entah dari mana ia keluarkan. "Jaga mulutmu, Naruto. Aku tidak berbuat seperti itu," ujarnya dingin disertai pandangan tajam.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang benjol, ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Tidak perlu memukul juga! Nanti daya pikirku bisa melemah tahu!" sungutnya dengan kesal.

"Dobe…"

Panggilan 'sayang' dari Sasuke justru membuat Naruto semakin berkedut kesal. "Jaga mulutmu, Teme!" ia membeo ucapan Neji yang dilemparkan pada Sasuke.

"Tapi…" lagi-lagi perkataan Kiba membawa tiga pasang mata berbeda terarah kepadanya. "Rasanya aneh. Kau seperti tidak pacaran dengan Tenten, _yah_, kalian selalu bersikap biasa-biasa saja," ujarnya yang langsung disetujui anggukan keras Naruto dan gumamman Sasuke.

"_Oh_, ya?" tanya Neji dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

"Kalian ini 'Pasangan Bisu', ya?" Naruto berbicara seenaknya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Dari mana dia mendapatkan julukan itu. Setahu mereka, Naruto amat sangat tidak peka dengan hal berbau romansa seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti, Naruto." Kiba berujar seraya mendengus keras.

"Kata siapa aku tidak mengerti?" tantang Naruto dengan emosi, ia menggebrak meja saking sebal—tidak disangka, tangannya menyenggol seorang gadis sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

Alhasil… gadis itu terjatuh.

Neji menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang sekarang panik, aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuhnya. Naruto berani bersumpah, ia melihat petir yang menyambar di belakang tubuh Neji.

_Uh_-_oh_… malang sekali nasib seorang Naruto Uzumaki karena ia baru saja menyenggol sepupu kesayangan Neji.

"Ma-maaf, Hinata!" serunya panik, ia tambah panik saat merasakan hawa jahat di sekelilingnya.

"Ti-tidak apa…" Hinata yang saat itu dibantu oleh Naruto untuk berdiri, mematung. Perkataannya terhenti. Perlahan, wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah udang rebus, jantungnya langsung berpacu cepat. Mereka berdua berpandangan untuk beberapa menit, sampai—

_Bruuk_!

"NARUTO! KAU APAKAN HINATA? _HAH_!"

—Hinata jatuh pingsan tepat dipelukan Naruto yang sama sekali belum konek dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

_Yah_, lihat, _tuh_, pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali **tidak peka** terhadap perasaan perempuan. Siap-siap saja menerima amukan dari Neji Hyuuga yang amat mengerikan.

"_GYAAA_! Neji, ampun!"

=O=

"Kudengar Hinata pingsan lagi, ya?"

"Hn."

Tenten terkekeh melihat raut kusut kekasihnya. Ia menarik tangan Neji—memaksanya untuk duduk di kasurnya, dan seperti biasa, ia pasti akan bertanya mengenai pasangan paling polos yang belum ada perkembangannya. _Yep_, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Hinata…

Sepulang sekolah Tenten memberitahu Neji, kalau pemuda itu diundang orangtuanya untuk makam malam, dan jadilah mereka sekarang berada di kamar Tenten, menunggu makan malam siap tersaji.

"Ayolah, Neji! Jangan memasang tampang kusut begitu."

"Hn."

Tenten mendengus menahan tawanya. Ada sebagian rasa senang ketika dirinya melihat wajah tidak bersahabat dari Neji. Entah karena apa, ia juga tidak tahu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum jahil. Tenten mendapatkan ide bagus.

Neji yang melihat senyuman manis dari Tenten jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia memerhatikan Tenten yang semakin lama mendekat ke arahnya. Pendangannya berubah siaga. "Tenten, tidak lagi," ujarnya tegas berusaha memperingati gadis berambut coklat itu.

Tenten menahan tawa, sebelum—

"Ahahaha!"

―menggelitiki Neji di perutnya karena ia tahu Neji sangat sensitif kalau digelitiki di perutnya.

Dan, jadilah acara gelitik-menggelitik dari mereka berdua. Ya, sangat tidak Hyuuga untuk seorang yang kental seperti Neji.

Apakah kalian masih percaya kalau mereka benar-benar dijuluki '**Pasangan Bisu'**?

Tidak!

Kalian salah besar jika berpikiran keduanya saling tidak peduli dan menganggap pasangannya layaknya seorang teman biasa. Nyatanya, sekarang keduanya begitu dekat. Walaupun, diluar mereka bersikap begitu, tapi, di dalam?

_Hm_, siapa yang tahu?

o0o

**End**

o0o

Author's Note : Yak! Satu lagi NejiTen~ biasa, ini _fanfic_ ringan yang aku buat khusus untuk kalian semua ^^ Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca ataupun sekadar melirik, dan bisakah aku meminta pendapat atau kritik untuk cerita ini? XD

**Ghifia Kuraudo**


End file.
